legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P20/Transcript
(Alex and the heroes are seen meeting in the living room) Peter: So this is everyone then? Ian: Yeah. Alex: Alright Miles, what's the news? Miles: *Hold up Portal Emitter* We're in. Alex: You found them? Miles: After many hours of hacking and tracking, yes. I've located the coordinates to their hideout. Jessica: Awesome! Alex: Well that's great to hear. Miles: We'll have to move fast and strike hard if we're gonna be bringing them back today. Ian: Right. Tenya: Sounds like a plan Miles. Miles: Great. So, we ready to go then? Alex: Sure are. Let's end this nonsense once and for all. Miles: Perfect. (Miles stands up and opens a portal to the Rogues' hideout before the heroes all get up and enter it. It then cuts to Rose who's seen feeding Grey a piece of bacon) Grey: *Happy cooing*! Rose: Tastes good huh Grey? We ALL love bacon! (Grey says nothing but he continues eating with a smile on his face) Rose: Awww! Lenny: How's he doing Rosie? Rose: He's doing great! Lenny: Man I wish I could show X and the rest of our brothers and sisters their nephew. Rose: Me too... Lenny: Yeah.... (The two look at each other before the sound of a portal opening outside is heard) Rose: Hm? Lenny:... I don't like the sound of that. Rose: Do you think its...? Lenny: Stay with Grey. I'll go get Erin and the others. Rose: Alright. (Lenny goes to get the others as Rose stays with Grey) Grey: *Confused Cooing*? Rose: Oh it's okay Grey. It's gonna be okay, just eat your bacon. (Grey continues to eat the bacon as Rose holds him with worry. Over with Erin and Jack) Erin: So no sign of any new enforcers? Jack: Nope. Wonder how they reacted to losing Leo? Erin: I doubt they're happy about it. Jack: Oh definitely. Lenny: Erin! Erin: Whoa Lenny what's wrong? Lenny: I think Alex is outside our base! Jack: What?! Erin: Damn it Alex... Jack: Shit Scott is still here too. And there's Rose and Grey. Lenny: What are we gonna do Erin? Erin: We're gonna end this. Right now. Jack: Seriously? Erin: Seriously. Lenny: Then we're fighting them again huh? Erin: Yeah. Come on, let's go get the others. Jack: Right. Erin: Lenny, stay with Rose. Keep her, and Grey safe. Lenny: Got it. (Erin and Jack then go to get the others as Lenny goes back to Rose and Grey) Lenny: Okay Rose, let's go into my room. Rose: Its happening isn't it? Lenny: Yeah. You need to keep Grey safe. And don't worry, I'll help out. Rose: Thanks Lenny. All right Grey. Let's take your food and go into Uncle Lenny's room. Grey: *Coos* (Rose gets up with Grey as the three go back to Lenny's room. It then cuts to Alex and his team outside the hideout) Alex:...... Jessica: Well, this is it. Alex; Yeah. And this time, we're not leaving with out Erin. Richie: We gotta break Scott out of here to. Who knows what they're doing to the poor guy. Ian: I doubt they'd hurt him. Kyle: I doubt they'd even try to hurt him. Miles: Yeah. (The door is then heard opening before Erin and the Rogues exit the building) Alex: Here they come. (Erin and Alex's teams all approach each other and stop) Alex: Erin. Erin: Alex. Ian: Still trying to hide huh? Miles: Didn't think we'd find you? Erin: Not this soon no. Alex: Well, it's your lucky day then Erin. We're here to finally stop you guys. Erin: Really? Emily: You guys said that last time. Alex: Yeah well we're gonna do it this time! Sammy: Now come on, can you guys please just come home already? Erin: No! How many times do we have to tell you guys this?! No one stops until Alkorin is defeated! Charlie: Yeah! Alex: Guys.....Please. There doesn't have to be a fight this time. Ian: Can't we talk guys? Erin: No. If fact, all we want is for you guys to leave. Jack: And that means now. Alex: *sigh* Okay. You're gonna stop this nonsense and you're gonna come home now because it's us! We're your friends and we don't wanna see what will happen if Seris or one of the other better heroes finds you instead of us! Richie: And also, what did you do with Scott?! Ruby: Scott? Richie: Yeah! Erin: What haven't done anything! While you guys were just sitting at home, Scott had to deal with the death of his brother! Again! Jessica: Wait. You mean Leo is dead? Erin: Yeah! Alex: Wait, how?? Erin: Scott apologized for what he did in the past to kill Leo. Scott used Blake's sword and stabbed him through the back. Jack: His soul lost the corruption after that and he faded out. Erin: Scott may have lost his brother, but he freed him from Alkorin's corruption. Though it still hit him hard. Alex: Scott... Erin: But still. Just because he helped us doesn't mean we're gonna come home. Jack: Yeah. Alex:..... Jessica: Then you leave us no choice Erin. Erin: If you guys really want this fight so badly, then fine. But just remember: We didn't start this war. You did when you betrayed your friends. Alex: Fine then. Let's go! Miles: CHARGE!! Ray: Give them no quarter! (The groups charge and attack each other. Rose and Lenny hear this) Rose:.... Everyone.... Lenny: That doesn't sound good. (Grey then begins to start tearing up) Grey: *Sad cooing*... Rose: *Hugs Grey* Shh shh… Its gonna be okay... I promise. Lenny: Don't be sad little buddy. This'll be over before you know it. Rose: Here. *Pulls out a strip of bacon* You want this? (Grey nods before Rose starts to feed him with the bacon before the scene cuts to the fight outside) Alex: Miles, same as last time I need you and Peter to disable them! Miles: Got it! Peter: Alex on your left! (Alex turns and blocks an attack from Yang) Alex: Shit, still pissed about the Psy Clones huh?! Yang: You bet I am! Alex: Well at least you admit the kidnapping isn't the problem here! (Alex kicks Yang back) Alex: I just thought you'd be smarter and not go after Alkorin! Yang: And I thought you wouldn't want him to murder your whole family and the rest of the universe! Guess I was wrong! (Yang starts firing shot gun blasts which forces Alex to make a barrier) Alex: Sorry Yang! (Alex then creates a Psy Blade) Alex: You just brought a gun to a sword fight! (Alex drops his barrier and charges toward Yang) Alex: Suck on this! (Alex attacks with his sword but Yang then fires a shot which knocks the sword from Alex's hand) Alex:....Seriously?? Yang: *Smirks and shrugs* Oh by the way? My partner has a sword. (Alex is confused but the quickly ducks as Blake appeared. Blake then joins Yang) Alex: JEez you ARE a ninja! (Alex then looks back as the sword vanishes) Alex: But I can do you one better! (Alex creates two Psy Clones) Alex Clone #1: Think you can handle three of us? Yang: 3? Ha! No problem! Blake: Ready for this? Yang: Always! (Else where Erin is looking around for who to fight) Erin: Alright, who am I going for now? (Erin looks around before she lays eyes on Foxtrot) Erin:.... Foxtrot: *Sees Erin* Huh?? Oh Erin! Erin: Hey Foxtrot. Foxtrot: So uhhh, you wanna fight? Erin: Do you? Foxtrot: I-I mean I guess we can. Erin: Well, alright. Foxtrot: Let's just try not to hurt each other too bad. Erin: If you insist. Foxtrot: Okay. (Foxtrot and Erin then step up to each other) Foxtrot: So uhhh, am I going for the first shot? Erin: I'll let you. (Foxtrot then takes his fist, but instead of punching Erin he gently punches her in the stomach) Erin:....Huh?? Foxtrot: What? Erin: Was that...supposed to hurt? Foxtrot: Yeah. Erin: Well, it really didn't. Foxtrot: Oh. Sorry.... Erin: Is something wrong? You're usually not this down Fox. Foxtrot: *sigh* I just don't wanna fight my friends anymore. It makes me feel....bad.... Erin: I know how you feel... Foxtrot:.... Erin: Well, do you wanna keep fighting? Foxtrot: Not really... Erin: Well, you go sit out for a bit okay? Foxtrot: Okay... (Erin pats Foxtrot's back before he goes and walks to sit under a nearby tree) Erin: *sigh*..... (Erin goes and runs to find someone else to fight before the scene cuts to Sammy fighting against Weiss) Sammy: Jeez, is this really necessary?! (Weiss then cuts Sammy's shoulder, stumbling him back) Sammy: GNN!! Weiss: If you intend to stop us from doing what is right? Then yes. It is. (Weiss switches her dust to fire) Weiss: Now burn! (Weiss hits Sammy with fire, knocking him back and burning his flesh) Sammy: GAH!! (Jessica is seen as she hears Sammy's screams) Jessica: Sammy?? (Jessica looks over to see Sammy having a little bit of fire) Jessica: SAMMY!!! (Sammy puts out the fire and his wound is healing but VERY slowly) Sammy: THAT HURT!!! Weiss: Then leave! Now! (Jessica then hits Weiss with a Psy Blast) Jessica: How about you leave bitch?! Sammy: Jessica?? (Weiss flies back before Jessica goes and helps Sammy up) Jessica: You okay kiddo? Sammy: Yeah. Just a bit burnt is all. Jessica: Shit... (Jessica and Sammy then look before Weiss stands back up) Jessica: You mind apologizing for burning him? Sammy: Yeah! (Suddenly a sniper shot is fire that forces Jessica to jump back. The two see Ruby arrive and joins Weiss) Ruby: You okay Weiss? Weiss: Yeah I'll be fine. Sammy: Okay, I'm sensing a real pattern here. Jessica: Are you trying to kill us?! Weiss: No! I'm just doing what I need to, in order to win this fight. Yes I used fire, but if I wanted to kill him, I don't have stabbed him though the heart first then use it. Sammy: Ooooh that's scary... Jessica: Even so that doesn't mean you gotta try and snipe me! Ruby: I aimed in front of your feet! I wasn't trying to hit you! Just trying to make you leave my bestie alone! Sammy: *sigh* This is too stressful for me. Jessica: You're telling me. Weiss: Now are we fighting or not? Jessica: Well considering you haven't apologized to Sammy... (Jessica grabs Ruby and Weiss with her psychic powers) Jessica: I say that's a yes. (Jessica slams RUby and Weiss together and then chucks them. THey land on the ground) Ruby: Oh boy... This is gonna be tricky. Weiss: Well. Long as we work together right? Ruby: That's right! Let's do it partner! Jessica: Sammy, you still got Craig's Gift right? Sammy: *Gets up* Yeah. Jessica: We're gonna need it. Sammy: Right. (Ruby and Weiss charge toward the two) Jessica: Fire now! (Sammy produces a worm from his wrist which he fires at Weiss, causing it to attach to her and infect her with his Gift, making her glow purple) Weiss: Huh?? Ruby: Weiss what's wrong? Weiss: Something's going on. I'm glowing for some reason. Sammy: Nothing's happening. Jessica: That's cause she's not affected. Only the people she makes contact with are. Sammy: Then push them together! (Jessica then uses her powers and pushes Weiss into Ruby, spreading the effect) Weiss: Ah hey! Jessica: It's done! Ruby: The heck is- (Ruby then starts giggle as she falls under the effects) Weiss: Ruby? Sammy: Well, we'll leave you alone! Jessica: See ya! (Sammy and Jessica run off) Weiss: Hey wait! Get back here! (Weiss watches as the two run off before the scene then cuts to Alex's last Clone being destroyed by Yang) Alex: !! Yang: Too easy! Alex: Shit, I really overestimate these clones. Blake: Just cause they got the same powers, doesn't mean they can take as much punishment as you. Alex: Well. Good to know. I'll have to figure out a way to make them more durable. Yang: Yeah that will have to wait. Alex: Then I'll spawn one more in! (Alex creates one more Psy Clone) Alex Clone: Ready to fight Alex! Alex: Alright! Yang: You're just using one? Alex: You got a problem with just one? Alex Clone: Yeah, I can still fight well enough to kick your- (Blake then guns down the clone, turning it to dust) Alex:..... Blake: Think you should probably stop using those for now. Alex: Yeah.... So one versus two? Yang: Yep. Alex: Good enough for me! (Alex creates another Psy Blade) Alex: Let's do it! (The three charge toward each other as the battle rages on) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts